Fortaleza
by NekoNata
Summary: Porque Fay siempre se ha considerado un hombre débil, pero durante su viaje se fija en la fortaleza de su compañero Kurogane, comenzando a influir en su personalidad. KuroFay, Spoilers. Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, por suerte XD


**Fortaleza**

Todo era como aquel hombre me había contado. La princesa del desierto, sin conocimiento, en los brazos del ser sin alma. Dos clones destinados a cambiar el orden natural de las cosas. Y luego, claro está, estaba él… el hombre del que me previno Fei Wang, aquel peón con el que debía ser más cuidadoso. Porque podría surgir un enfrentamiento a muerte en cualquier momento.

_Él es fuerte… y yo soy débil…_

Fue eso lo que pensé la primera vez que lo vi. Agachado, observándome como si yo fuera la persona que más le disgustase en el mundo… y eso que nos acabábamos de conocer. Rechinó los dientes y gruñó, como una bestia salvaje. Su mirada, tan parecida a la mía, y su ropa manchada de sangre me provocaron una sensación familiar, a la par que inquietante. Supe de inmediato el tipo de persona que era… y creo que él también hizo lo propio, porque su mirada pareció endurecerse hasta límites insospechados al escudriñarme de arriba abajo. Sonreí, sin poder hacer otra cosa.

- Vuestros deseos son el mismo… por lo que pagareis entre los tres… - Yuuko, la Bruja de Las Dimensiones, nos observaba con una media sonrisa, como quien guarda un secreto interesante. Como si ella ya supiera todo lo que estaba por venir.

Entregué el tatuaje que me hizo el rey Ashura, como pago para nunca volver a Celes, muy a mi pesar. Debía huir de él costara lo que costase. Se había convertido en un asesino por mi culpa. El guerrero de Japón entregó su katana a regañadientes, con la intención de volver a su país. El niño pidió poder salvar a Sakura, la princesa, y tuvo que pagar con los sentimientos de la chica hacia él a cambio. Aquello me impactó, viniéndome a la memoria un recuerdo para nada agradable.

"_Elige, tú o el otro"_

"_Sácame a mí"_

Un clon, un ser vacío y artificial era menos egoísta que yo, y eso me dolía. Nunca creí al rey Ashura cuando me decía que mi bondad era mi perdición. ¿Alguien bondadoso habría condenado a muerte a su propio hermano? No, claro que no. Fei Wang tenía razón: Habiendo "asesinado" a mí hermano, ¿por qué debería temblarme el pulso al deshacerme de otras personas?

El hombre alto que se encontraba a mi lado me lanzaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, más curiosas que agresivas, pero yo hice como que no me percataba de ello. A fin de cuentas, era mi enemigo, ¿no?

El nombre de la princesa era Sakura, como pude adivinar gracias al niño-clon. El mismo chaval se llamaba Xiaolang, y ambos provenían del país de Clow. El guerrero se llamaba Kurogane, "Acero Negro" (era un nombre que le venía como anillo al dedo) y provenía del país de Nihon. Yo, como mentiroso experimentado, mantuve mi mentira, la misma que le conté al rey Ashura hacía tanto tiempo… y que él siempre había conocido.

- Me llamo Fay D. Flourite y vengo del país de Celes…

_MENTIRAS… MÁS MENTIRAS… Sólo soy útil para mentir…_

No me llamo Fay D. Flourite, mi nombre es Yûi. Fay es el nombre de mi hermano muerto, de la otra mitad de mí que perdí gracias a mi egoísmo. Flourite solo fue el apellido que me puso Su Majestad… el nombre de una piedra preciosa que solo existe en Celes. Además, yo ni siquiera nací en Celes, sino en el mundo destruido de Valeria. Celes era mi hogar, donde estaba la gente a la que quería… Pero ya solamente quedábamos su Rey y yo. Por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa…

_El Diablo proviene de un mundo maldito… y contagia su desgracia a los demás. Es una condena hacia todos los que le acompañan._

Gracias a Mokona, aquel animalito tan mono, comenzamos a recorrer distintos mundos buscando las plumas de Sakura.

Casi sin darme cuenta, fui conociendo a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

La pequeña princesa Sakura, linda, dulce y agradable, además de considerada con los demás. Siempre se lamentaba por no ser útil a los demás, pero yo se lo negaba. Su sonrisa pura e inocente era lo único que necesitábamos en aquel viaje tan largo.

Xiaolang, valeroso y lleno de caballerosidad, con un sentido de la justicia envidiable. Un clon perfecto, sin duda.

Mokona, alegre y optimista, además de inteligente y divertida. A menudo me observaba preocupada, como si sospechase la cantidad de secretos que escondía, como si percibiese mis sentimientos con total claridad.

Y por último… Kurogane. Mi enemigo, el obstáculo hacia mis deseos. Serio y solitario, evitaba el contacto con los demás. No supe la razón, pero me divertía de sobremanera llamarle mediante motes ridículos, solo por el placer que me producía hacerle enfadar. Poco a poco, me fui acercando a él, comencé a observarle, a conocerle, a memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, de sus expresiones. Me asusté al comprobar que él hacía lo mismo, cómo mediante oraciones nada indirectas desbarataba poco a poco las mentiras que con tanto esmero había construido.

Solíamos compartir habitación en cada uno de los mundos, ya que Mokona, Xiaolang y Sakura dormían juntos. Sabía que a Kurorin no le hacía ninguna gracia dormir conmigo… incluso a mí me resultaba algo incómodo. Sentía su mirada en mi nuca cada noche, observándome pensativo, para después escuchar cómo su respiración se relajaba, para mi alivio. Pero no era lo único peligroso que surgía cada noche. Desde pequeño, las pesadillas me perseguían diariamente. Durante mi viaje, los sueños se centraban en la macabra imagen de mi rey, con su mirada perdida y su marmóreo rostro contraído en lo que un día pudo haber sido una dulce sonrisa.

Me despertaba entre jadeos, con lágrimas en los ojos, susurrando el nombre de Ashura temblando de puro terror. Rezaba para que Kuropon no se diera cuenta.

En Outo, aquel mundo cibernético en el que acabamos, mi enemigo me demostró algo que nadie había hecho nunca. Me salvó la vida. Creo que fue ese el principio de mis problemas.

_- Parece que mi pierna no está del todo bien…_ - hice una pequeña mueca de dolor – _Pero no es algo por lo que vaya a morir… _- añadí aparentemente restándole importancia al asunto, pero Kuropuu se percató del verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

_- No es que no vayas a morir… sino que no puedes morir_ – gruñó para después presionar con la funda de su katana mi tobillo herido, arrancándome una mueca y algún pequeño gemido de dolor – _Mataré a quien trate de matarme y también a quien trate de llevarse la vida de aquel a quien decidí proteger_ – esta última frase me sorprendió, más gratamente de lo que me habría gustado aceptar. – _No recuerdo a cuántos he asesinado hasta ahora… pero no es nada agradable._

_- Pero…_ - no me dejó terminar la frase, porque la funda se desplazó con cuidado mal disimulado hacia mi barbilla, haciéndome alzar la cabeza y enfrentar directamente la mirada rubí de mi compañero de viaje.

_- Aquellos que no tratan de sobrevivir y dan su vida sin luchar son lo que más detesto en este mundo._

_- Entonces debo de ser la persona a la que más odias.- _contesté sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, a fin de evitar a los ojos rubíes que me taladraban sin pudor alguno.

Además, el alcohol me hizo desinhibirme esa misma noche, en aquel bar. La música acariciaba mis oídos, haciéndome sentir más feliz de lo que nunca me hubiera sentido. La letra de la canción me hizo pensar, pero mi rudo acompañante no parecía estar dispuesto a mostrar su sensibilidad al mundo.

_- Si quiere ir a algún lado debería irse y ya. No hay necesidad de pedírselo a alguien._

_- Kuro-chan, tú eres el único que haría eso – _sonreí, para después intentar explicarle al "tipo duro" alguna que otra cosa sobre los sentimientos. Y sin quererlo, me fui de la lengua - _¿Cómo te lo digo?_ _Yo he esperado mucho tiempo…-_ entrecerré los ojos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del escenario - _… a alguien que quiera quedarse a mi lado._

"_Llévame lejos, quiero felicidad"_

No respondió, y en ese momento deseé saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

_- Detestas que diga esas cosas, ¿verdad?_

Por supuesto, Kurowanko siguió en silencio, como de costumbre. A veces me daba la sensación de ser algún demente que hablaba solo o con seres imaginarios. Aunque, la verdad, tampoco era una idea tan descabellada.

Tras obtener la información que necesitábamos, el "tipo duro" me llevó sobre su hombro hasta nuestro alojamiento en aquel mundo. No puedo negar que era cómodo, incluso agradable que Kuropipi me cargara de esa forma. Casi no hablamos durante el trayecto, ya que él casi nunca hablaba, y yo estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándome en lo ancha que era su espalda y en la delicadeza y calidez con la que una de sus enormes manos me sujetaba la cintura a fin de evitar que cayera al suelo. No sirvió de mucho, por cierto. Tras encontrarnos con los niños y con sus invitados, tal fue la sorpresa del guerrero que soltó mi cintura y yo caí al suelo en un gran estrépito. Reí, solo para ocultar la decepción al separarme de él y al haber perdido su atención por un instante.

Sí, adoraba llamar su atención, inconscientemente. Se suponía que éramos enemigos, que debíamos asesinarnos, aún sin que él lo supiera. Sin embargo, me había salvado la vida, y se había atrevido a sermonearme. Me estaba acercando a Kurogane, y eso me asustaba. Porque aquello no podía ser bueno, para ninguno de los dos. Y por eso, cuando él no estaba para protegerme, simplemente me dejé asesinar. Lástima que el país de Outo era una realidad virtual, y desperté como de un sueño en otro mundo distinto, con los cuerpos durmientes de mis compañeros de viaje introducidos en cápsulas de última generación idénticas a la mía.

En LeCourt, ocurrió algo que me ocuparía los pensamientos durante mucho tiempo. Al parecer, Xiaolang visualizó el pasado de Kurodaddy gracias al Libro de los Recuerdos, para después comenzar a llorar de forma desconsolada, mirando al japonés con una tristeza que nunca antes había visto en él. En aquel momento, y sin darme cuenta, sentí celos de no haber sido yo quien hubiese visto el pasado del guerrero, y supe que él también pensaba en mi pasado, como me hizo saber. Como yo ya sabía, Kurogane no confiaba en mí. Cuando estuvimos acorralados en aquel mundo, hice algo que no creía que haría nunca. Utilicé mi magia, para ayudarles, para salvarles, aunque me había prometido a mí mismo no hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, mi vida no importaba en absoluto, pero sí la de ellos… O la vida de él, más que ninguna otra.

Cuando llegamos a Tokyo, después de escapar del país de LeCourt, Kuropapi se me enfrentó, exigiendo saber la razón por la que había usado mi magia para huir del último mundo. Mi mentira comenzaba a derrumbarse, él desconfiaba todavía más si cabía. Intenté evadir todas sus preguntas, pero le conocía, y sabía que no se daría por satisfecho con mis sonrisas falsas y mi silencio. Él estaba preocupado, lo sabía. Ambos intuíamos que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder. Y así fue, de hecho. Uno de los peores días de mi vida, y aún así uno de los que ahora recuerdo con más cariño.

Cuando el vampiro y Xiaolang se introdujeron en el acuífero, supe que algo iba mal. Sentí que aquella podía ser mi oportunidad… para morir. Yo también me zambullí en el agua, y entonces el clon mostró su verdadera naturaleza. No me defendí cuando me golpeó, ni cuando comenzó a mostrar interés en mis ojos azules, la fuente de mi magia. Sus manos de adolescente mostraron una fuerza descomunal al alzarme a varios centímetros del suelo. Mi suerte estaba echada. No grité, ni intenté defenderme. Las manos del clon arrancaron con brutalidad mi ojo derecho de su cuenca, provocándome un agónico dolor al sentir como la mitad de mi magia me abandonaba. Sin haber luchado, me rendí, como tanto me había reprochado Kuro-sama. El sonido de la mandíbula del clon masticando mi ojo y el hedor de la sangre bañando mi cuerpo me provocaban arcadas. Escuché la voz de Kuro-chii, ronca y grave, con un deje de histeria, sin comprender cómo ni por qué "Xiaolang" y yo estábamos en aquella situación. Las manos y los dientes del clon volvieron a clavarse en mi ojo sano, pero alguien lo impidió arrancándome de un tirón de entre las garras asesinas de quien un día fue un dulce muchacho al que incluso había llegado a llamar "hijo". Ese aroma, esa calidez… esa fortaleza. Kurogane. De nuevo, y sin yo pedírselo, me salvó la vida. El clon se marchó poco después de que apareciera el verdadero Xiaolang, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Yo me estaba muriendo. Y el guerrero estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Gracias a Mokona, mis acompañantes contactaron con Yuuko, quien les comunicó que había una forma de salvarme. Me negué, por supuesto, provocando que Kuromin se desquitase golpeando la pared o intentando hacer lo propio conmigo. Debían convertirme en vampiro. Cuando la sangre de Kamui y la de Kurogane entraron en mi boca, algo colapsó en mi interior. Sentí un dolor intenso, que parecía corroerme por dentro. Grité, sin poder evitarlo. Sentí el cuerpo de Kuropun junto al mío, y sin dudarlo me aferré a él en busca de su fortaleza. Agarraba con fuerza su camisa, entre jadeos, pero él no parecía inmutarse. Era duro y fuerte como una roca. De repente, el dolor cesó, y me separé de él bruscamente. Lo último que recuerdo de antes de perder el conocimiento son sus ojos carmesíes, mirándome entre serio y preocupado. Después, todo se volvió oscuro.

No se lo perdonaría nunca. Yo debía de haber muerto aquel día, y él lo había impedido. Para colmo, él sería mi alimento como vampiro, mi único sustento.

_- Buenos días, Kurogane – _se sorprendió de que le llamara por su nombre completo, pero se sobrepuso a los pocos segundos.

_- Descansa… _- ordenó mientras me lanzaba una manta.

Hablé con Yuuko, que me preguntó por mi estado y por mi decisión con respecto a mi nueva condición de vampiro. Confesé mi temor sobre mi acercamiento hacia Kurogane, y ella aceptó mi decisión de mantenerme alejado de él. Si simplemente aceptaba la situación y seguía tratándole como antes, los vínculos se estrecharían. Y eso me asustaba.

Cuando me reuní de nuevo con Kurogane, Mokona y Xiaolang, me enteré de que la princesa he había adentrado en el ácido desierto para conseguir el pago por el agua potable de Tokyo. Perdí los papeles, ya no me importaba nada. Mi máscara había caído, ya no sonreía a nadie, ya no era amable ni atento. Era simplemente el mostruo que siempre fui, y que nunca debería haber intentado dejar de ser. El japonés y yo casi peleamos, pero la tambaleante figura de Sakura a lo lejos me hizo detenerme. Corrí hacia ella y la cubrí con mi capa. Estaba muy malherida y triste. Había descubierto su condición de clon, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Ella era un ser vacío, como yo, y por eso decidí protegerla desde aquel momento. Haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera.

Viajamos por varios mundos desde entonces, sin que la situación mejorase. Hasta que llegamos a Infinity.

Partidas de ajedrez humanas, aquel era un mundo siniestro en el que la vida no tenía valor alguno donde la gente se entretenía mediante la violencia y los escándalos. Alguien nos observaba, y lo sabía. Se lo comenté a Kurogane mientras me alimentaba, y me dio la razón. Odiaba lo bien que sabía su sangre, el cómo todo mi autocontrol se venía abajo cuando una sola gotita de aquel líquido carmesí entraba en contacto con el aire. Era capaz de sentirla fluyendo en el interior de sus vasos sanguíneos, entre sus músculos… Y él no hacía otra cosa más que provocarme para que comiera. No me iba a dejar morir así como así.

Entonces, en la batalla final contra el mejor jugador de ajedrez, ocurrió algo que aún puebla mis pesadillas alguna que otra noche. El poder de Sakura se disparó de pronto, y una de las maldiciones impuestas sobre mí entró en juego. Apuñalé a la princesa, asesinándola en el acto. Inmediatamente después, Kurogane me sujetó la mano, sin hacer apenas fuerza. De nuevo, esa calidez pareció envolverme instantáneamente, como en el país de Outo. No quería que se separara de mi. Creía que iba a morirme de un momento a otro.

_- No permitiré que hieras a nadie más con esa espada… ni siquiera a ti mismo._

Le miré entre sorprendido y aterrorizado. ¿Cómo se había percatado de la macabra idea que había pasado por mi cabeza?

Tras hablar con los reponsables de aquel juego y con Yuuko, empezaron a quedar algunas cosas claras. Sakura se había sacrificado para evitar un destino para nada agradable. En realidad, yo no debería haber asesinado solo a Sakura, sino también a Kurogane y a Xiaolang, y después… después habría acabado con mi propia vida, preso del pánico y del dolor. El alma de Sakura se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, y su cuerpo…

_- Está en Celes_ – sentenció Yuuko.

Por tanto, debíamos ir a buscar su cuerpo al mundo al que había jurado no volver jamás. Porque Ashura había despertado… Y me estaba esperando.

Ofrecí la visión de mi único ojo como pago para ir a Celes, pero Kurogane me golpeó y, sujetándome de la argolla del colgante que llevaba en Infinity, acercó mi rostro hacia el suyo, de tal forma que ambos respirabamos casi el aliento del otro.

_- Hasta ahora, os he dejado a la princesa y a ti hacer lo que os viniera en gana. A partir de ahora, se hará lo que yo quiera._

Por tanto, pagamos el precio del viaje entre los tres y partimos hacia Celes.

No había cambiado en absoluto desde que me fui. Una eterna tormenta de nieve parecía azotar el silencioso y frío país de Celes. Mi hogar, el lugar donde había vivido casi toda mi vida. Alcé la vista hacia el cielo. El Castillo Leval se alzaba sobre el inmaculado y caótico mundo como por arte de magia. Nos dirigimos hacia allí. Nada más llegar, tuve que desviar la mirada de los ensangrentados cadáveres que yacían a las puertas del castillo, con sus caras deformadas en muecas de dolor e incredulidad. Yo tampoco lo habría creído si me habrían confesado desde un principio quién era el verdadero asesino de los habitantes de Celes. Mis acompañantes parecían sorprendidos, Mokona gritó horrorizada, pero yo solo seguí adelante, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar mi único ojo sano. Guié a mis compañeros por el castillo, hasta la sala donde yo sabía que se encontraban tanto el cuerpo de Sakura como el hombre a quien yo más temía en el mundo: El rey Ashura.

Me esperaba impaciente, sonriendo de una forma que me daba escalofríos. Aquel no era el rey tranquilo y agradable que yo había conocido. Era un verdadero monstruo sediento de sangre.

El rey narró a todos los presentes mi pasado, utilizando su hipnótica magia para transmitir mis recuerdos al resto.

Valeria… la muerte de mi padre, el suicidio de mi madre. Mi hermano y yo separados por el bien del mundo. La muerte del rey de Valeria frente a mis ojos, los cadáveres de miles de valerianos prácticamente lloviendo del cielo. La visita de Fei Wang y su propuesta, que acepté por puro egoísmo. Todo lo que sabía desde el principio. Mi futuro enfrentamiento con Kurogane. La muerte de Fay, mi hermano. El cómo Ashura me salvó y yo tomé la identidad de mi hermano fallecido. Mi infancia en Celes y la masacre perpetrada por el rey. Y por último, mi huida de Celes.

Xiaolang yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo, y Kurogane me observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Tras las palabras de Ashura, el japonés y yo nos enfrentamos. Me derrotó sin demasiado esfuerzo, para después lanzarse contra Ashura, pero no pudo contra él. Malherido, el japonés se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Entonces, decidí hacer realidad el sueño de mi rey… y también el mío. Moriríamos los dos juntos. Pero Ashura me lo impidió, sujetándome fuertemente del cuello con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me dijo que yo debía vivir para salvar a Fay. Entonces, ocurrió algo para lo que no me había mentalizado. Kurogane apareció de la nada, atravesando al rey Ashura con su espada.

_- No debes llorar por alguien como yo, Fay…_ - fue lo último que me dijo antes de morir.

Grité su nombre, lloré cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Temblando, acaricié el rostro inerte de mi rey, de la única persona que me quiso realmente y me cuidó siempre. Sabía que su locura no había surgido sino por mi causa. Cerré sus párpados casi por inercia, para después mirar a Kurogane a los ojos, entre sollozos.

Entonces, se activó la segunda maldición, y Celes comenzó a venirse abajo. Era el segundo mundo que se derrumbaba por mi culpa. Sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de morir. Utilicé mi magia para llevar a Xiaolang, Sakura y Mokona a otra dimensión. Intenté hacer lo mismo con Kurogane, pero mi magia estaba mermada. Comencé a esputar sangre, entre maldiciones. Mokona me ofreció su ayuda y pude llevar a cabo mi magia, pero el japonés se negaba a soltar mi brazo. Tras unos forcejeos, hizo algo que se me quedó grabado en la retina y que cambió radicalmente mi opinión sobre él. Se cortó el brazo izquierdo tras concentrar en él mi magia, para después lanzar su espada lejos, aprovechando mi confusión para alzarme sin ningún esfuerzo con su brazo derecho y ponerme a salvo. Él era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba.

En mi vida había llorado más. Pensé que Kurogane moriría, desangrándose en el suelo de aquel mundo desconocido. Yo estaba de rodillas, sollozando con fuerza.

_- No… si él muere… yo… yo… _

_Yo moriría con él_

La verdad me golpeó como un mazo. Yo amaba a Kurogane, más que a nadie en el mundo. Él sólo había mirado por mi bien y por el de los demás, y yo le había tratado como a basura. Me sentí como un idiota. De repente, una pequeña y delicada mano se posó sobre mi frente.

_- No sufras… Kurogane no morirá._

Tomoyo…

Sólo por ser ella, no tuve ninguna duda de que me decía la verdad. Nos alojamos en el palacio de la princesa. Yo estaba muy preocupado, preguntaba continuamente a Tomoyo y a los médicos por el estado de Kurogane. Viviría. Suspiré de alivio. Solo que… por mi culpa había perdido su brazo. Así que le ofrecí lo que me quedaba de magia a Yuuko a cambio de un brazo mecánico para Kurogane.

Cuando el temerario ninja despertó, tuvo algunas palabras con su princesa. Después entré yo, ataviado con las extrañas ropas del país, las cuales Tomoyo me había prestado y habían provocado (sin que yo supiera realmente el porqué) alguna que otra risita mal disimulada entre los sirvientes del palacio.

Me dirigí hacia Kurogane. Él intentó decirme algo, pero yo se lo impedí golpeándole con fuerza en la cabeza. Tomoyo rió, y él me miró incrédulo.

_- Te la debía Kuro-sama…_ - sonreí, esta vez de forma sincera. Era increíble lo que ese hombre había conseguido de mí.

_- Ya puedes correr…_ - bromeó con una sonrisa.

Fue en aquel momento cuando surgió nuestro primer acercamiento. Miradas, sonrojos y sonrisas por parte de ambos. Me sentía feliz.

Xiaolang luchó contra su clon en el mundo de los sueños, con el fin de salvar a "Sakura". Durante la pelea, tuve una charla con la princesa Tomoyo. Me confesó que conocía al rey Ashura, y que él había caído en la locura solo por intentar ayudarme. Él me quería realmente. Después me dijo que ella se encargó de que nuestro grupo cayera en Nihon después de huir de Celes, para poder ayudarnos. Me pidió también que cuidara de Kurorin.

El clon de Sakura murió durante la pelea, descubriéndose así su condición.

Viajamos entonces al mundo de Clow, atrapado en el tiempo y el espacio por culpa de Fei Wang. En las ruinas, Xiaolang nos contó su pasado y cómo había afectado en nuestras vidas, pero Kuropon y yo, como buenos padres, le apoyamos. Gracias a la ayuda de los clones, de Sakura y Xiaolang, de Yuuko y Watanuki, conseguimos derrotar a Fei Wang Reed. Kurochuu me sujetaba de la cintura, pues yo estaba herido, pero conseguimos combinar mi magia y su fortaleza para atacar a Fei Wang. Yuuko desapareció entre mariposas, feliz de poder morir por fin y Kuropipi dio el golpe final al culpable de todos nuestros problemas. Se había vengado por fin. Fei Wang se desintegró sin dejar rastro. ¿Quién o qué era ese hombre?

Tras descansar y salvar a Sakura, Mokona, Xiaolang, Kurodaddy y yo decidimos partir a nuestro nuevo viaje en busca de los clones.

Ahora nos encontramos en un extraño pero acogedor mundo llamado Tierra. Xiaolang y Mokona han salido con esa chiquilla tan guapa, Kobato, y con su peluche Ioryogi. ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Su voz me recuerda a la de Kuropapi! Y su carácter arisco pero a la vez dulce…

- Yûi… - el simple hecho de que Kurochii me llame por mi verdadero nombre es algo a tener en cuenta. Le siento cerca, su cuerpo casi rozando el mío. Intento disimular mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Sí, Kurotan?

- Por enésima vez… no me llamo Kurotan – no parece enfadado, lo que me sorprende.

_Me llamo You-ôh…_

¿Su verdadero nombre? ¿Acaba de confesarme su verdadero nombre?

Me recuesta sobre el suelo, arrancándome un mal disimulado sonrojo. Me está tocando, me mira con cariño y a la vez hambre. Sus labios presionan con fuerza los míos, su lengua saborea tanto dentro como fuera de mi boca. No me resisto, porque yo también lo deseo. Siempre lo he deseado.

La ropa sobra, hace demasiado calor. Su mano derecha se entrelaza con la mía. Calor y fuerza contra frío y debilidad. Duele… pero sus palabras de amor entre susurros y gemidos son un consuelo más que suficiente. Sonrío, parece que la timidez le invade a la hora de expresar lo que siente con palabras. Tiemblo bajo su poderoso cuerpo, él solo me acaricia. Él intenta no tocarme demasiado con su mano izquierda, tal vez temiendo que el helado tacto del metal pueda incomodarme. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Se lo pido entre susurros, que me toque, que nunca me deje. Me lo promete, y yo confío en él. El orgullo parece haberse esfumado de ambos. Me llama por mi nombre, yo comienzo a tiritar. Sólo él, mi otra mitad, tiene derecho a hacerlo. Nadie más que Fay y en alguna ocasión Ashura lo habían hecho hasta entonces. Los lazos se han estrechado tanto que ya no van a poder volver a separarse. Las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos, pero le pido que no se detenga. Y mi cachorrito obedece, por supuesto. Hasta que observa mi agotamiento y el suyo propio. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos, y me acaricia el cabello con delicadeza, como si temiera romperme. Pero, le aseguro con voz queda, nunca más volveré a ponerme en peligro. No quiero volver a verle sufrir.

- ¿Ha dolido? – me pregunta.

- Ha sido maravilloso… - le aseguro con sinceridad, pero una mueca mía le convence de que, efectivamente, he sentido dolor. La sangre seca se siente pegajosa entre mis piernas. Todo mi cuerpo duele, mi garganta escuece a causa de los gemidos. No obstante, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

- Lo siento… - susurra.

- No. Perdóname tú a mí, por ser tan débil…

_Por no ser tan fuerte como tú._

Me abraza con fuerza.

- Idiota… tú no eres débil…

_Eres fuerte._

Suspiro, algo más convencido. Sé que él nunca me mentiría. Pero tengo algo que añadir a esa frase.

_Tú me hiciste fuerte._


End file.
